


Love is All

by Bellakitse



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fictober 2020, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Slice of Life, over use of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: TK’s eyes crinkle at the corners. He brings a hand up, curling a finger around one of Carlos’ damp curls, giving it a small tug. “You love me,” he answers, filling Carlos with happiness at how sure TK is of his feelings.*A soft evening as Carlos and TK wait for their food delivery to arrive.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 29
Kudos: 287





	Love is All

**Author's Note:**

> A series of ficlets for[ Fictober 2020](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/628547358001594368/fictober-event-the-prompts-for-2020)
> 
> Not sure how many I will do, but going to try for a few.
> 
> prompt: 1. **“no, come back!”**

There is nothing Carlos Reyes enjoys more than a lazy evening with his boyfriend. It’s a rare occurrence. Most days, one or both have long shifts that don’t see them getting home until late into the night.

Now that they have been together ten months, he and TK have become the kings of middle of the night dinners. So, when they get lucky enough to both come home before six pm, they make sure to enjoy it.

“Food has been ordered,” TK calls out to him as he comes into the living room, freshly showered. “They said thirty minutes.”

“Did you order the curry puffs?” he questions as he runs the towel over his wet hair; he rubs at it until he’s left with damp and wild curls. “Baby?” he questions when TK doesn’t answer him, he looks up to find his boyfriend staring at him from the couch he’s curled on at the far end. “The curry puffs?”

TK stares back at him, blinking slowly.

“Babe?” he questions once again when TK says nothing about the curry puffs he’s been craving all day.

“Fuck, you’re hot,” TK breathes out, his mouth parted as he runs his eyes over the length of Carlos’ body.

Carlos feels himself instantly flush at the naked admiration TK gives his bare chest.

“ _Oh_ ,” TK murmurs, his mouth curving up slowly, his eyes twinkling with mischief as he grins. “That’s such a pretty blush, baby.”

“Shut up,” Carlos mumbles, red in the face, much to TK’s amusement. He turns around, ready to head back to the bedroom for a shirt.

“Wait! No, come back,” TK sits up quickly, extending his hand out to Carlos, grin firmly in place as he wiggles his fingers at him. “Come here, baby.”

Carlos narrows his eyes at his boyfriend. “We don’t have time to start something before the food gets here,” he warns even as he begins to make his way over to TK.

TK raises a questioning eyebrow. “Thirty minutes is not enough time?” he asks.

Carlos shakes his head, taking a seat at the edge of the couch where TK sits. “You know it’s not. Not when I get my hands on you.”

“See, now you’re just teasing me,” TK whines, sticking his lip out comically.

Carlos chuckles softly, endlessly endeared by TK when he’s pouty and adorable. Despite having just said that they can’t start something with the food on the way, he twists his body, turning into TK’s space, forcing him to recline on the couch once more. He smiles pleased when he hears TK’s breath hitch as he places both hands on the arms of the couch, on either side of TK’s head.

TK looks up at Carlos, those green eyes wide, mouth slightly open again, bottom lip pink and plump from how much TK abuses it by always biting down on it – a nervous habit he can’t seem to break.

He’s beautiful, and even after months of being with him, Carlos still can’t quite get over how this stunning, kind, and wonderful creature is actually his to love and keep safe.

“I love you,” he says softly, his heart singing as TK’s whole body goes soft with his declaration.

“How much?” TK gently teases, and Carlos smiles. He still remembers the first time he said those words, how TK was a mixture of happiness and fear. Apprehension coloring his voice as he asked Carlos if he was sure, that he could take it back if he wasn’t. He’d kissed TK then, telling him just how sure he was between each kiss until TK melted in his embrace before whispering he loved Carlos too.

TK doesn’t doubt now, not when there is a beautiful happy smile on his face and a teasing glint in his loving green eyes.

“Completely,” he answers, shaking his head when TK lights up, another flirty grin on his lips. “But we’re still not having sex right before the food comes. The delivery man knows us, TK, he doesn’t need that kind of show.”

“It would probably be the best thing he’s seen all day,” TK shoots back, laughing at his own comment. Carlos tries to stay serious; he knows if he doesn't, it will just encourage TK’s outrageous behavior, but try as he might, he can’t stop himself from smiling in the face of an amused TK.

“Incorrigible,” he mutters lovingly when TK spots his smile and lets out a smug sound.

TK’s eyes crinkle at the corners. He brings a hand up, curling a finger around one of Carlos’ damp curls, giving it a small tug. “You love me,” he answers, filling Carlos with happiness at how sure TK is of his feelings.

“Always, baby,” he answers anyway. TK tugs at him again, and this time Carlos gives him what he wants; he lowers his body onto TK’s, his stomach clenching at the breathy pleased sound he lets out. His hands running up and down Carlos’ back, while Carlos brings his face close to TK’s, rubbing his nose against his, their lips barely touching.

“Baby, _kiss me_ ,” TK pleads when he continues to tease him with the lightest touches of his mouth.

Carlos can’t deny TK or himself any longer; he lets out a low breath before covering TK’s mouth with his. TK echos it with a moan of his own, parting his lips for Carlos instantly. He presses TK deeper into the couch, loving the way TK digs his fingers into his back as their tongues touch. TK’s unique taste bursts on Carlos’ tongue, making him groan. He’s been addicted to that taste since the first time they kissed. He can’t imagine ever getting tired of it.

He pulls back reluctantly from the kiss, needing to take a breath, feeling dizzy from TK, and everything he makes him feel. He kisses the corner of TK’s mouth, while his boyfriend takes a deep breath of his own. It turns into a gasp as Carlos makes his way down his jaw. TK grips his hair, clenching it tight when Carlos bites softly at the meat of his shoulder.

“I fucking love you,” he sighs as Carlos uses his tongue to soothe out the sting. “But if you don’t want the delivery man to catch us with our pants down, you’re gonna have to stop before my clothes magically melt off from how hot this is getting.”

Carlos pauses, he presses his face into the crook of TK’s neck, muffling his laughter at the ridiculousness of the comment. He laughs even harder after a moment when TK pokes him in the ribs in retaliation.

When he pulls back to look at TK, he grins at the fake scowl TK is giving him. It melts away seconds later into a sweet smile on his sweetheart’s face.

“Me too on the always,” TK tells him, touching the corner of Carlos’ smile with his thumb. “I’ll always love you.”

Carlos’ smile grows before he lets himself fall back on TK.

They stay like that, Carlos resting on top of him, with TK’s arms around him, his fingers drawing gentle shapes on Carlos’ skin, both blissful and warm until their food arrives.

**Author's Note:**

> say hi on [tumblr ](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)💗💗


End file.
